GAIL: Season 2
by BasboBibbins
Summary: watch Mary Sue spend all of her time in a single room for almost the whole entirety of the season.
1. Chapter 1

******GAIL: THE FALL OF THE WHITE BIRD** ****

 **CHAPTER 17: You Are My Mom.**

General Beakins: "Join me Mary Sue, and together; we can end the Avian Kingdom."

Mary Sue: "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

?: "But you did though.. And helped him end the Avian Kingdom"

Mary: "What? Who's there? ...and why can't I see anything?" –throws and breaks some stuff as she's stumbling around while unable to see"

?: "woah there! Calm down mommy" –grabs her by the shoulders with the intention of keeping her from hurting herself-

Mary: "What? I don't have any children! ...I'd never submit a man's oppression. And what do you mean I joined General Beakins?"

?: "You did, and then he went on to make the prince surrender ...the Avian Kingdom is no more"

Mary: "Well... it was kind of a patriarchy anyway"

?: "would you now please go back to your bed and take it easy, mom?"

Mary: "NO! let go of me!" –slips off the unknown being's grip and keeps stumbling around while slowly regaining her sight and realizing she's in some sort of house- "where am I?"

?: "mom, seriously; take it easy. You've been in hyper-sleep; if it's hard for me, I can't even imagine what it must be for you"

Mary: "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME YOUR MOM?" –opens the door aggressively and is instantly hit by a lot of rushing wind and sand-

?: -pulls her back and gets the door closed again- "sand storms are no joke in this part of Ruborsia"

Mary: "...Ruborsia.. That's a planet! Right?"

?: "yes... mom"

Mary: "what am I doing on another planet? And seriously, what's with calling me your mom?" –squints real hard trying to see who she's talking to-

?: "it took me a long while to connect the dots ...I had no idea when I first met you, but you are in fact ...my maker"

Mary: "Who are you? I don't recall making anyone. I'm a lesbian, for fuck's sake!" –being able to see some leaves gently waving as she thinks to herself- "...am I talking to a bush?"

?: "I am Leafy, the Ship Down Taker"

Mary: "SAY WHAAAAAAAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 18:** **Dethroned** **.**

A helicopter-type ship flies towards an MBA military base somewhere in the Ruborsia planet; flying it, a disturbed avian alien having awkward flashbacks.

Featherick: -tightens his grip on the ship's controls shakily while being haunted by painful memories-

/in the flashback/

General Beakins: "So.. your highness; I've been told that all you needed to do to be the King, was to marry your fiancé after your father died ...And he died a long time ago; so, what was the hold up? Why did you wait so long to be crowned?"

Prince Featherick: "She had projects of her own and things he wanted to do first" -answers while looking away refusing to look at Beakins while tied on a chair-

Beakins: "Oh yeah? Are you sure what she was doing wasn't your command? You two didn't marry because you had her too busy looking after that magic abomination. Am I wrong? –punches him on the stomach- "From now on, there will be no sympathy towards magic beings from the avian kind; not on my watch"

Featherick: -spits some blood to the ground while looking winded- "If you're going to kill me.. please do it now"

Beakins: "yes.. there's no use in keeping you alive, there's no use on torturing you. Most of what I hated about the avian kingdom was your father's doing... I'm not gonna make you suffer because of what you did" –whistles- "Sargent Wolf, bring the firing squad in this room; let's keep this discreet and from being a bloody witch hunt ...that's not how I want to start my leadership"

Derk Wolf: "Right away, sir"

Beakins: -sighs- "so much for not wanting a witch hunt; I'm gonna have to hunt down every single royal family member after I'm done with you, to ensure the Avian Kingdom will never rise again"

Featherick: "NO!" –replies in his pain and weakness- "I will declare the Avian Kingdom dissolved... I will end it... y..you don't have to kill anybody" –coughs some blood-

Beakins: "You do have the power to do that..." –seems thoughtful- "But then it would seem very wrong if I kill you afterwards... I would have to let you live, and what assures me you won't gather with the avian kingdom supporters and betray me?"

Derk: "your firing squad is here, sir" –they all get in position-

Featherick: "I will fight for you! That way I will always be being watched by officers under your command... and at the same time, I'll repair the damage done to our people by the kingdom"

Beakins: "...fighting as in.. joining my army? Pfff!" –breaks into laughter-

Derk: -gets his own laughter muffled while trying to hide it-

Beakins: "So, will you take a rifle and march right towards the remaining Orb Keeper's magic?"

Featherick: "I'm actually a combat pilot, sir. But yes; I'll do whatever it may take"

Derk: "HAHAHA! ..sorry sir, I couldn't contain myself anymore"

Beakins: "it's alright, Sargent. So, D'aawww! They let le little spoiled prince play with expensive military ships and now he thinks he's a combat pilot... good enough to serve in my army, no less" –having started his sentence with a mocking tone but ending it leaning towards the defeated prince, giving him a very serious and close stare-

Featherick: "Yes... sir..." –looking down-

Beakins: "Alright, you're in! ...you will be being watched very closely though. But we got a deal, HELL YEAH! THE AVIAN KINGDOM IS OVER! WOO! High five me Sargent Wolf" –General Beakins and Sargent Derk Wolf do a high five jump-

/Back to the present moment/

Featherick: -lands his Razor helicopter-type ship in the base and proceeds to climb down the cockpit just to be received by a standing mocking multitude-

Crowd: "That's him! Holy shit! How embarrassing! He should have had accepted death instead! This is gonna be good!"

Featherick: -sighs while walking and accepts his destiny with his head down- 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 19: The Karoll Saga.**

Rafaél Chickenwings: "He sold us... he betrayed us... he surrendered ...surrendered us all"

Rocket Birb: "I understand your frustration, boss; but it really ain't that bad"

Rafaél: -turns to him as they're both sitting on a bar having drinks- "Rocket Birb... you've always been my most trusted bird, my right hand, my second on command; so I'll hear you out ...tell me, tell me how so; tell me how it ain't that bad"

Rocket: "it ain't so bad, sir. There won't be a trial for us... for anyone, really. The war is over; we can just leave our uniforms, weapons and go home. We can live peaceful lives under the MBA's regime" –smiles warmly across the bar-

Rafaél: -tightens his grip on his glass until it breaks- "NO! I will keep fighting Beakins; I will keep fighting for the Kingdom"

Rocket: "...with all due respect, sir; there is no Kingdom to fight for. The Avian Kingdom is no more" –noticeably nervous-

Rafaél: "THEN I AM THE AVIAN KINGDOM NOW! We still have a bunch of human slaves under our command... we'll mobilize them. And WE are the royal guard; the best bunch of warriors in the whole galaxy"

Rocket: "we are still a speck of dust against the giant the MBA has become... they are all united to go after the Magics and defeat them once and for all; they'll just squash us if we get in the way"

Rafaél: -gets up and walks with his hands on his lower back while giving a speech to all of his birds- "The odds are massively stacked against us... BUT WE WILL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO GET OUR KINGDOM BACK! If any of you feel unfit to the challenge before us, you are free to leave"

Pollito Pio: "Yeah... I think I'll pass on this. It was nice sharing all this time with you all; all the battles, all the victories, all our defeats ...I'm going home now" –gets up and starts walking off-

Rafaél: -pulls out a hand cannon revolver and shoots Pollito Pio dead- "Oh...! I guess you weren't so free to do that after all... sorry, I've chosen the wrong words. Welp, we're going to Ruborsia!"

Rocket: "Ruborsia, sir? That's where the MBA is chasing down the remaining Orb Keeper; that's where the Organic/Transorganic versus Magic war is taking place... it's a total war zone. Wouldn't that decrease our survival chances?"

Rafaél: "Nope! It will massively increase them, you see? Our enemies will be too busy fighting each other, which makes it for us as the smallest faction very easy to move around. That's our highest chance of survival besides hiding or surrendering; which I, of course, am not willing to do at all"

Rocket: "Alright! I'll get everything ready for our trip"

/Meanwhile, in the southern hemisphere of Schlapente/

Derk Wolf: "Hey! It's alright; nobody´s judging you for having been part of the Avian Kingdom; you can just fight for us now, no grievances included. The Kingdom is over and nobody is standing trial for any war crimes that may or may have not been committed"

Karoll Vizuet: "Are you sure...? and... I haven't ever fought only Magic beings alone; I don't even know what it's like" –scratching her arm while looking down tenderly-

Derk: "Don't worry, I'll have you assigned to my squad; that way I can look after you and teach you at the same time how to fight against the Magics" –winks playfully-

Karoll: "Alright!" –smiles blushing- "I'll go with you to Ruborsia"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 20:** **Peaceful** **Ambush** **.**

Forced wolf steps in the sand move them slowly forward against the storm while the squad's vision is severely limited to the point the can only see a few steps ahead; when suddenly, a blue light bright enough to be seen through the sand storm, rushes fast towards the groups and expands in midair zapping them all with electricity.

Derk Wolf: "it's coming from here! Let's charge at them! go, go, GO!" –starts sprinting towards the attack's origin direction-

Karoll Vizuet: -sprinting with him- "Everyone has been stunned, sir. We're the only ones who weren't zapped that bad"

Derk: "Alright Karoll! It'll have to be just you and me until the rest of the squad regain their consciousness. The best way to help them now is to secure the area"

(Karoll nor Derk have non-lethal equipment at this point; but if they wanna be pacifistic, they can do it by just getting very close to the enemy humans; they'll just fall back upon this action [PS: the giant electricity balls that explode in midair were being shot by a tank that also retires from the scene when and if Karoll and Derk get too close])

"uh... hey guys, what happened?" –another wolf says after having woken up from astonishment-

Derk: "don't worry about it, we'll take it from here. There's the elevator door; come Karoll, this will take us to the old office complex"

Karoll: "an office complex in middle of the desert, huh?" –standing in the elevator as the door closes-

Derk: "Yes, and we have to reach it through this tunnel... the complex is being demolished by tanks as we speak" –steps out of the elevator after it has quickly taken them into the cave tunnel-

Karoll: "That's where the admiral is, right? We have to hurry and help him evacuate!"

As they run across the echoic and intimidating structure, a giant shadow of a bird can be seen go across the walls very fast; there's also an infinite abyss all along the left side of the path. Then they are engaged by more enemy humans also using non-lethal equipment; they can again make them go away by getting close without attacking (if Derk or Karoll get zapped to the point of being stunned in any of these parts, the enemy will be gone anyway after the wake up; so they have no way to fail here {except maybe jumping into the abyss or something}). Then they take one of the exit stairs back to the surface that leads into a small bunker.

Karoll: "Oh hey!" –greets another wolf as she's done climbing-

Derk: "hey buddy!" –greets him too after climbing off the stair-

"I've been trying to slow these tanks down all day by marking them for the plasma cannons with this laser marker, they've shot down all of the cannons except for one. Hurry! We've had a shortage of good wolf admirals since your brother died, Derk" –says the wolf in the bunker-

Karoll and Derk than have to run across some trenches that connect to the office complex's entrance; one fighter ship makes a low sweep, firing all along the trench tram, but fortunately our heroes are both unharmed from this. The office complex is an elevated structure, supported by pillars; Karoll and Derk proceed to enter it. (it is at this point that they can switch to non-lethal equipment if they so wish)

Derk: -yells loudly in middle of the explosions and shakiness of the building- "Admiral Anthony-lee Walsh! ADMIRAL WALSH! We're here for your evacuation... WE'RE LEAVING!

Anthony-lee Walsh: "I'm right here, son"

Derk: "let's head back to the tunnel, sir"

Anthony: -looks outside through the windows- "I'm afraid that doesn't seem possible anymore; the tanks had advanced too much on us. I got some jeeps down hidden next to the sand-traps, and a couple crewmen to drive us out of here"

Derk: "What? What were you waiting for to leave then, sir?"

Anthony: "I didn't want to endanger the recue team they sent for me in vain"

Derk: -sighs- "whatever, let's get in the vehicles then"

/one minute later/

Anthony: "Hey Derk, could you do something for me?"

Derk: "what is it sir?" –asks while getting in a jeep's turret-

Anthony: "head north, there's someone I want you to meet; my crewman will take you there. I'll be going to the city"

Derk: "But... they sent me to protect you"

Anthony: "Leave that to this pretty soldier right here; unless you don't think she can handle it"

Derk: "She can totally do it, sir. She's an excellent warrior" –smiles at Karoll-

Anthony: "then we will see each other some other time, Sargent Wolf; I wish you the best of luck"

Both vehicles part their ways. After a while, Derk's vehicle starts being chased by a fighter ship; probably the same one shooting earlier at the trenches.

Crewman: "Take it down! Take it down"

Derk: -shooting at it (be it bullets or system jamming projectiles) and he notices that the ship is firing system jamming projectiles and thinks to himself- "what's up with all these pacifist humans today?"

After he's done with that ship whether jamming its weaponry or destroying it, the vehicle is ambushed by more non-lethal equipment wielding humans.

Derk: -jumps off the vehicle and seeks cover to fight the attackers-

Crewman: "they're all getting in that house!" –observes as the humans enter one by one in an old and abandoned looking wooden house-

Derk: "should we get back in the vehicle and get going?"

Crewman: "no... I think this is where Admiral Anthony-Lee Walsh wanted you to go"

Derk: "Alright... let's approach carefully"

When they enter the house, Derk is attacked by a human trying to zap him as he goes through one of the house's internal doors; he reacts quickly and doesn't let the human zap him by grabbing his taser and arm and starting to wrestle.

Crewman: "oh shit! I'm coming, Derk! ..w...woah...!" –is suddenly lifted by a mysterious force along with all of the house's assets and planks of wood and everyone that was in the house-

Derk: "what the fuck?" –says as he's pulled away the human he was wrestling and they all float in a circle; then a magic being appears in the middle of the floating circle of debris, humans and wolves-

Baldy: "Greetings organic beings... Greetings from another dimension"

Derk: "Fucking magic beings... we will destroy you all! We're going after your leader, the white bird, you hear? And we can do it because we are all united against you! ...except for now that I was trying to strangle a human"

Baldy: "that white Orb keeper isn't my leader... not all magic beings are evil... and I need you to understand it. Let the Ship Down Taker fight for your organization... let him help you or else you are doomed. He's the only Magic being that can help you until we figure out what dimension this is and can come here ourselves"

Derk: "We don't need no magic beings... we are a whole army ...and. Did you know one time a single human destroyed and Orb keeper and its Orb? Yeah! We organic life forms are much stronger than what you give us credit for, aren't we?

Baldy: "That was an entirely different situation... That Orb keeper had left almost all his magic on another planet, leaving him defenseless. But the white bird is always surrounded by a large amount of magic and power, making him impenetrable; there's no amount of organic-made power capable of breaking through his barriers. I think it would also be wise to let the synthetic Nail Clippers help you, but I'm sure they can negotiate that alliance by themselves... I'm asking YOU, Derk Wolf; they will listen to you, because your brother was a great hero to them, do it for organic life's survival in the galaxy"

Derk: "why would I ever trust a Magic being? And even if I did... the General and his girlfriend hate magic beings with a passion ...specially her"

Baldy: "I know it won't be easy but I trust you won't let me down, Derk. Now, I'll put you all down... promise you will stop fighting among each other... you have an incredibly powerful enemy in common.. you can't even begin to understand him and his kind"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 21: Leaf Me Alone. Part 1**

Mary Sue: "So... how did I create you, Leafy?"

Ship Down Taker: "I know that's my official name but please don't call me that... call me the Ship Down Taker, or SDT for short"

Mary: "hmmm... how about I call you STD?"

SDT: "why? That isn't even the right order for the initials"

Mary: "look! If you let me call you STD, I'll let you call me mom"

STD: "DEAL!" –his eyes glare with happiness- "YAY! ..Anyway; 50 years ago, the unthinkable happened... a human managed to defeat a magic Orb Keeper"

Mary: "...oh! ..really?"

STD: "Yes mommy; that human didn't only destabilized the Orb keeper's physical form but then she proceeded to destroy the Orb... That caused all that badge's magic to randomly reconfigure, but since the White Crocodile has left all his magic on another planet... a planet that's still unknown to everyone; he only took 4 magic guards with him when he went to earth ...they became me, and the magic conforming the White Crocodile, became my brother Electro-ball"

Mary: "...yeah ...I heard you two stopped the Red Alien invasion on earth"

STD: "it came at a cost, though... With the orb gone, magic beings are done for once they lose their final, randomly given physical form. Right now, I'm just as mortal as you are"

Mary: "darn"

STD: "we can elect a new Orb keeper to prevent any more magic being lost forever from this batch... a pink Orb keeper. I don't know why the magic became pink after the orb's destruction, but I knew about the new orb keeper's election... Electro-ball and I knew it by instinct... but we couldn't know the rest of the batch's location, and the whole batch needs to be together for the election to be possible. If we could have done that, there would be an equal match against the White Bird; and organic life wouldn't have to fight such monster against all the odds and with such crippling disadvantages ...and also... Electro-ball wouldn't have had to..."

Mary: "I'm guessing that's the cost to stopping the invasion you were talking about, the price you had to pay"

STD: "yes mom... Electro-ball sacrificed himself for earth. We were fighting Reds, Protistos and Wolves; they were no match for us and we could be taking them out all day, but the humans on earth couldn't have said the same... The harder we punishes the invaders, the harder they punished the humans; and we couldn't be everywhere at the same time to save them. The number of Protistos and Reds on earth was very limited, so the real threat to humanity was the wolves coming out of the ocean from all the laboratories the Reds had installed to create them"

Mary: "yikes" –eating some popcorn-

STD: "Electro-ball had the idea to dive into the ocean so he could electrify them all to death because they caused more harm... it was a wolf genocide; but he also overcharged himself, exploded and died..."

Tommy-Gun: "nice story, Mark"

Mary: "Hey, you seem to have one of those Tommy Wiseau guns here"

STD: "Yes, let me throw it out very far" –gets up to do just that-

Mary: -stays there eating popcorn-

STD: "alright mom, I'm back. Where was I?"

Mary: "your brother sacrificed himself to kill a shit ton of wolves. Not cool though; I kind of like wolves" –keeps stuffing her fat face with popcorn-

STD: "we'd be massively overpopulated by wolves right now if that hadn't happened ...they just can't stop yiffing"

Mary: "I guess you're right ...sad thing what happen to your brother... my son. Wait a minute! ...how many children do I have if we take into consideration your whole batch?"

STD: "Probably thousands... and yeah, he was a real hero; I'm very glad nowadays electricity is a symbol of compassion and mercy ...what a great way to remember him"

Mary: "hey, let's cut the bullshit; you call me mom because you found out that I was the one who defeated White Crocodile, didn't you?"

STD: "yes mommy"

Mary: "...that makes me extremely indirectly involved in your creation, do you know that? It is a huge leap to..." –sighs- "whatever, come to me sweetie" –opens her arms to him-

STD: -hugs Mary Sue tightly- 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 22: The Torture Scene.**

Jet Hawkinson: "hey buddy" –leans on his wing against the looker next to Featherick's while he's getting his stuff ready-

Featherick: "hi"

Jet: "I heard the princess was cheating on you with a human before she died. What do you think about that?"

Featherick: "I left all that behind; it doesn't concern me"

Jet: -chuckles- "Oh! I think you just don't want to own up to the fact you've been cucked by a human, am I wrong?"

Featherick: "just... leave me alone" –starts walking off along the hallway-

Jet: -laughs- "Cucked by a human! ROFL! Can you believe it guys?" –everyone laughs at Featherick-

Then two birds wearing full gear intercept Featherick's walk cycle from his front and restrain him by the wings on each side.

Featherick: "uh? What's the meaning of this?"

The two birds: "Military Police, we're detaining you"

Jet: "lol, this guy hasn't even gone on his first mission and has already been detained; he's pure gold. Anyway, have fun being detained, cuck!"

Everyone continues to make fun of Featherick until he's taken to a wet, empty room with a single light bulb.

The two birds: -cuff him and push him onto the ground before closing the door on him; leaving him alone there for a long while-

Some hours go by until someone enters the room immediately closing the door after them

Featherick: -turns around to see who it is- "M..Miss Bier! It is an honor to meet you, ma'am"

Pochola Bier: -walks confidently around the room without saying anything, causing her spurs to make intimidating echo sounds with each one of her steps-

Featherick: "hey ma'am, do you know what's going on? I'm sure there has been a mistake"

Pochola: "A mistake, huh? Do you remember Lord Rafaél Chickenwings?"

Featherick: "Of course, ma'am; he was head of the Royal Guard. What about him?"

Pochola: "well, apparently he's still head of the royal guard... and there still IS a royal guard. Care to explain that?" –walking threatening circles around him-

Featherick: "that doesn't make any sense. I declared the kingdom gone"

Pochola: -does an aerial spin kick to his face, scaring him badly with her spurs and sending him with his back against a wall-

Featherick: "AAGGGHHHHH!" –collapses on his knees with his back against the wall-

Pochola: "He's also here on this planet... I'd like to know from you, what the fuck he's doing here"

Featherick: "what do you mean? Why would I know that?"

Pochola: -zaps him painfully with a taser-

Featherick: -screams in pain- "WHY WAS THAT?"

Pochola: "he says he's still fighting for the kingdom. Is he following your orders?"

Featherick: "WHAT? NO!"

Pochola: "we already used the Mark Wahlberg joke" –tases him until he falls sideways unconscious-

Featherick: -wakes up after a while with a lot of spit hanging from his beak onto the floor-

Pochola: "Oh! You're back! It is a good thing I DO have all day. Now, tell me everything you know; tell me why Chickenwings is attacking our troops with human slaves he should have freed when the kingdom fell"

Featherick: -sits back up looking dizzy- "I swear I have nothing to do with that... Your boyfriend and I have a deal ...and I'm honoring it"

Pochola: -grabs him by the neck with her paw claws and drags him really close to her while making him look up at her- "Look! We're gonna be sending you after him and his birds. If we see anything suspicious, if we see too many missing shots and too many enemies getting away because of you; you are dead... DEAD! Understood?"

Featherick: -coughs still in a lot of pain- "and.. why don't YOU discipline him better?"

Pochola: -pins him on the ground while tightening her grip of his neck- "what... are you ...talking about?" –seems angrier than before-

Featherick: -tries to talk in between his coughing, starting to feel strangled- "we all know about you short lived relationship with Lord Spicy Chickenwings before you met Beakins... 26 years ago ...that's around Rafaél's age. Isn't it a bit weird he never got to know his mother?"

Pochola: "HOW DARE YOU?" –picks him back up by the neck and slams him back down to the ground, getting his skull hit hard- "listen... these are the conditions now; you bring me his head personally or you're fucking dead"

Featherick: "B..but" –coughs blood- "Why do you want me to kill your s..." –is interrupted by being smashed again into the floor; this time going unconscious again-

Pochola: -breathes heavily while letting go of his neck- "I only have two daughters... two daughters with General Beakins"

Then the two military police birds enter the room and say: "Are you done ma'am?"

Pochola: "Yes... make him suffer a bit more when he wakes up... but not too much; I want him shortly back on duty" –pats one of them on the back and leaves the room-


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 23: The Rape Scene.**

The wolf crewman taking admiral Anthony-Lee Walsh to a secret MBA base somewhere in the city of Blushingrad, is done repairing the vehicle.

Crewman: "Alright, I'm done. Go tell him that!" –sighs- "we were almost there, I mean; we are already in the city. Why did this car have to break now? ..fucking peace of shit"

Karoll Vizuet: "yeah, I hope the admiral hasn't wandered off too far" –proceeds to go find him-

/A couple minutes later/

Karoll: "ADMIRAL! Where are you? ADMIRAL ANTHONY-LEE WALSH!" –yells while scanning the streets of Blushingrad-

/Some more minutes go by/

Karoll: -sighs and thinks to herself- "geez, where is he?" –then she sees him around a corner- "Oh my god..."

Rafaél Chickenwings: -rips the admiral's head off, holding it in his beak while looking at Karoll-

Karoll: -absolutely disturbed by the bloody sight of the admiral´s spinal cord hanging from his head while Rafaél Chickenwings is standing firmly on the rest of his body-

Rafaél: -bites the admiral's skull, breaking it to pieces in his beak while giving Karoll a challenging stare-

Karoll: "...uh. STOP RIGHT THERE!" –aims her Weapon at Rafaél after regaining her composure from the deep disturbance-

Rafaél: "...he called me a sheep; he said he was a wolf and in comparison, I was a sheep ...What's a sheep, by the way?"

Karoll: "Surrender or else, I'll shoot!"

Rafaél: -jumps high into the air and glides fast at Karoll while avoiding her shots, since she starts panic shooting at him because of his sudden move, until he reaches her and immediately pins her down facing to the ground-

Karoll: "AGGHHH! Get you giant claws off my head... you're gonna rip it off as you did the Admiral's, aren't you?"

Rafaél: -throws her weapons away, getting them off her reach and whispers closely to her ear- "no... I'm gonna do something much better to you" –his breathing starts getting a bit heavy while using his other set of claws to gently pull back Karoll's pants, slowly revealing more of her sweet sweet fur"

Karoll: "GET OFF ME! You freak!" –fruitlessly struggles-

Rafaél: -slides her pants and panties down to her knees, having her naked under his wild domain- "you are a very loyal Wolf... you stood by the red Aliens when most wolves had turned their backs on them"

Karoll: "OMG, STOP!" –waves her tail, making it brush against Rafaél's belly-

Rafaél: -lowers himself upon her, getting his boner to grow in between her butt-cheeks while pressing it against her butt-crack- "So don't turn your back on the Avian Kingdom ...you know that'd go against your loyal nature"

Karoll: -bites her lower lip overwhelmed by the warm feeling of his cock growing on her ass and unable to resist it, starts teasingly moving her hips up against his groin area-

Rafaél: "Aahhh!" –lets out a subtle moan while releasing sticky pre-cum on Karoll's butthole once fully hard by her teasing movement-

Karoll: -puts her front paws on the ground with a gripping motion while starting to pant with her tongue seductively out-

Rafaél: -puts his paws on the ground instead of over her, to hurt her less while sliding his wings over her front paws against the floor, getting their fingers romantically intercrossed-

Karoll: -grinds her butt more aggressively on his bulge like really asking for it-

Rafaél: -proceeds to penetrate her slowly inch by inch all the way in while shivering in absolute and deep pleasure-

Karoll: "AAAHHH AAAHHH! –moaning loudly while arching her body as she looks deeply into Rafaél´s eyes-

Rafaél: -thrusts against her with a nice wavy motion of his hips while making her feel his heavy breathing on the back of her neck-

Karoll: "AAAHHH YES! YEEESSS! Cum in me! CUM INSIDE ME! Give it all to me! AAHHH!"

Rafaél: -unable to resist Karoll's dirty words, starts getting really close to his orgasm and grabs her daringly by the chin in a gesture of dominant lust-

Karoll: -sucks really hard on his finger's feathers as he holds her face in their passionate moment of incredible ecstasy-

Rafaél: "OH FUCK! AAAHHHH!" –releases his massively huge load inside her, filling her up and overflowing her completely with his warm and sticky love-

Karoll: -moans the loudest of her life, completely delighted with what has happened-

Rafaél: -pulls off when done cumming and observes her laying there as his semen keeps flowing out her pussy and onto the floor-

Karoll: -breathes heavily while exhausted with a wide smile on her face-

/Later that day/

Rocket Birb: "I'm so sorry, sir... But I have something to confess... you see. When you were with that Wolf, I was watching the whole time"

Rafaél: "and I knew it the whole time; don't worry about it. Now, let us attend real problems of real treasonous behavior from real treasonous people, shall we?"

Rocket: "yes sir, step right up the stage"

Rafaél: -Climbs a stage and starts giving a speech to a bunch of humans about to be executed by his Royal Guard- "So... you said you had no problem fighting for us; yet you were using non-lethal equipment to attack the enemy, without informing me about it. Did you lose your weapons? What happened? ...you know what? I don't care for your excuses or explanations. Rocket Birb, you know what to do" –climbs off the stage and hugs Karoll firmly by the waist as they watch the execution, slowly sliding his hand further along her waist while delightfully tightening his grip on her-

Karoll: -lets out a little moan while winking at him. And while watching the execution she thinks to herself- "He's a monster... he's evil... but he's so passionate about it" –leans lovingly onto him snuggling warmly up to him- ****


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 24: Silver Ships Aren't Called Silver Ships.**

Pochola Bier: "one time he... drowned a bunch of animals by flooding an abandoned restaurant in which he had put them all together, and... he was laughing his ass off so hard during the entire thing; even after seeing the little dead animals. He almost died from laughter, he was possessed by it. How could laughter be his reaction to that? How could he have done that to begin with? ...That's when I realized he was born rotten; there was no fixing him, and I wanted nothing more to do with him." –rolls over to Beakins in bed, snuggling up to him-

General Beakins: "he was already a young boy... how doesn't he remember you?" –holds her closely and warmly over his chest-

Pochola: "I don't know, but I'm glad he doesn't" –then they hear someone knocking at their door-

Beakins: "I'm coming!" –rushes down stairs in his pajamas-

Derk Wolf: "It's alright, sir. Take your time"

Beakins: -opens the door- "Sargent Wolf! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the city of Blushingrad by now with Admiral Anthony-Lee Walsh. Why hasn't he communicated with me yet, by the way? We need to establish ourselves strongly in that city; it is a crucial strategic point"

Derk: "He sent me off for another mission ...and, I've also been trying to contact him; I think he has gone missing in action, along with the other two wolves he was with. And I'm here to complete my new mission; you got some visitors waiting to talk to you at the tents"

Beakins: "Oh! Hold on! I should get properly dressed real quick"

Derk: "Negative, don't worry about it, sir; I strongly doubt they share our sense of formality"

Beakins: "great, let's go!"

/later at the tents/

Beakins: "...you are... silver ships. Sargent Wolf, those are silver ships; they attacked us numerous times while we were the Avian Rebellion... they were fighting alongside the Magics if I recall correctly..."

Random Nail Clipper: "and we attacked the kingdom too; we attacked them harder, in fact. We are here before you now because we want an alliance, an alliance to help you destroy the remaining magic orb. Also, we'd appreciate you stop calling us silver ships; that's not our name, that's not what we are. This is our leader, Slightly Bigger Nail Clipper; he is a slightly bigger nail clipper"

Slightly Bigger Nail Clipper: -hovers forward- "Greetings, leader of this particular group of organic life forms"

Beakins: -rubs himself below his beak seeming thoughtful- "we did run out of synthetic allies when E-dubbbz died to that magic abomination, Leafy; but why the sudden change? Why would I trust you given that your immediate past alliance was with the Magics?

SBNC: "We were never genuinely allied to them, we were only trying to get close to their Orb Keeper; trying to at least get him to come out to the surface so we could get him with our Giant Fuck You Lasers. We've been always trying to gain their trust, even if it means harming innocent people; just like we and our makers have been doing for 50 years. But this Orb Keeper has proven to be quite a smart guy, to the point our 50 year effort has been ruined because we were discovered... all that work... all that death we've caused to others and ourselves; all for nothing. Our only hope now is to work together, organic and synthetic life forms, towards destroying that Orb; what do you say General?"

Beakins: "That was moving, and touching" –wipes a tear off his face- "Count on it, Nail Clippers. Hold on, how can I shake your hand?"

SBNC: "we don't have any. Farewell, General; we'll be seeing each other. I'm off to getting my troops ready; as you know, we depend on you to provide ground troops, since we consist of floating things only; including our Giant Fuck You Lasers." –flies off into the sky with his other Nail Clippers-

Beakins: "Welp! I got a good feeling about this... though; I don't think this will fill the E-dubbbz sized hole in my heart, made by that awful Leafy"

Derk: "hey, sir! Who better to fill that void than Leafy himself? E-dubbbz was sort of modeled after him, anyway; so... oh!" –notices Beakins's disapproving stare- "this is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 25: Leaf Me Alone. Part2**

Mary Sue: "OMFG, son; you don't have a chin!"

The Ship Down Taker: "Neither do I have arms, mom... Why would you draw attention to my lack of a chin when being armless should be the first thing about me to come to anyone's attention?"

Mary: "I don't know" –chewing bubblegum- "Anyway, I'm bored here; I want to explore the planet"

STD: "Negative, this planet is a total war zone, and I'm keeping you from harm. In fact; I'll give you your weapons back but only for self-defense in case someone bad finds you here. I'll be taking care of everything... I'll be taking care of the White Bird"

Mary: "come on, sweetie! Let mommy effortlessly destroy this Orb keeper like she did the last one"

STD: "...this one is too powerful"

Mary: "Even for a literal Mary Sue character like me?"

STD: "yes"

Mary: "darn!"

STD: "hey mom; I also noticed you are less powerful than when we first met. Good thing I happen to have your missing element; it's also my element, hehe" –tosses it to her-

Mary: -catches it and injects herself-

(Mary Sue got the element of "Explosion". It pushes and bounces whatever or whoever it hits around while adding extra damage. She also gets a yellow eye)

Mary: "...you keep saying we met before. Do you mind telling me when that was?"

STD: "48 years ago in Lindia"

Mary: "We also met in Lindia, huh? ...remind me to tell everybody that I don't know them when I get there"

STD: "what? I'm sorry mom, but you just said something deeply confusing. Also; why would you go back there? There's nothing now"

Mary: "never mind me, sweetie"

STD: "in fact... come here, mom" –opens the door and walks outside- "come outside and look at the sky"

Mary: -goes outside and does just that-

STD: "that's Lindia right there... this planet's prettiest moon"

Mary: -gets a shivering feeling down her spine- "I can't stand looking at it anymore..." –goes back inside-

STD: "Why mom? Because the battle of Lindia ended with the Red Aliens's extinction? ...Because I made them go extinct"

Mary: "...what? were you the one who did that? How? How is that even possible?"

STD: "Mom, seriously; you were there; sometimes you act like you don't remember stuff. Oh! I almost forgot; put this MBA uniform I found your size for you; this is what I thought you might wanna be wearing in a combat situation since the avian kingdom is no more."

Mary: "It's got a lot of Yellow... it will match my new eye. What does the MBA stand for?"

STD: "that's for the Mammals and Birds Alliance... But with Mammals they mostly mean wolves; since they want to free humans from this conflict"

Mary: "It's very nice, I like it better than the Avian Kingdom Uniform" –posing for the mirror- "So... yeah; I get it. I was there in Lindia ...I'll have to be patient if I wanna learn more about that"

STD: "Why patient?"

Mary: "Forget it... so, since we're gonna be stuck here for a while... tell me another story... tell me about the things you've been doing recently, son" 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 26: Male Cat-Fight.**

Jet Hawkinson: "Alright, birdos! There it is; the city of Blushingrad. We shall overfly it and have an eye peeled for any Royal Guard activity, understood?"

Featherick: "Roger that, captain!" –replies in unison along with the rest of his wing-

Jet: "my radar is picking something up... we're being approached by some sort of flying vehicles, right ahead. Yes! Look! There they are"

Featherick: -being only able to see some tiny dots but their shapes get clearer as they get closer- "THEY'RE HELICOPTERS! It must be the royal guard!"

Jet: "Break formation and prepare to engage!"

It is at this moment Featherick was in a helicopter swarm-type team combat. And as it developed, Lord Chickenwings manages to communicate via radio to the enemy units.

Rafaél Chickenwings: "Oh YES! Isn't this beautiful? An all-out chopper dog-fight ...Wait a minute; Dog fighting is a term used for fighting planes. Let us call this... a cat fight; oh boy, think of the implications"

Jet: "you are truly sick, Chickenwings, aren't you?"

Featherick: "Why are you doing this, Chickenwings?"

Rafaél: "Oh! That's who I wanted to come across the most. I've been waiting for this so long; I'll finally get to teach you a lesson, my prince... you fucking traitor. I'm coming for you; you're a very high value target right now, with a lot to fear" –his evil laughter can be heard through the radio-

Featherick: "Not really, Chickenwings; I'm not even a prince anymore. I am no-one now, but you on the other hand; you are this insurgency's only leader, and you are giving me the chance to end it right now"

Rafaél: -affected by Featherick's psychological tricks, manages to be defeated by him, having his ship destroyed but surviving it-

Featherick: "He ejected himself from the explosion; I'll overfly the area until I find him" –then, the other remaining choppers in his side start being taken out like flies-

Jet: "Negative! We have to go! We're taking heavy fire! ...this must be the legendary Rocket Birb's doing; we can't stay in the same area as him, especially not while flying helicopters; let's go!"

Featherick: "But Captain... you know they'll kill me if I let Chickenwings go"

Jet: "I'll speak in your behalf... I'll make them understand the situation. I won't lose you here, Featherick..."

Featherick: "Are you like my best friend all of a sudden, Captain Hawkinson?"

Jet: "Yes... let's go!"

Then they leave, flying their ships into the star-set. ****


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 27: Killimanjaro.**

Karoll Vizuet: "OMFG, what the hell is that?"

Rafaél Chickenwings: "it's my sweet pet Lamarr"

Lamarr: -chirps-

Karoll: "it's a freakishly gigantic chicken" –looking up at it-

Rafaél: "no, it's a t-rex" –petting Lamarr- "I brought her here because I don't think I'll be coming back home anytime soon..."

Rocket Birb: "my lord, an MBA convoy has entered the city; I believe they're after us" –having suddenly approached them-

Rafaél: "I don't want to leave this city... it's incredibly charming; there's something about it I can't put in words. Besides, it's regular sized; it's from before the red aliens evolved into midgets, isn't it? we won't find many places like this on this planet"

Rocket: "Yes, my lord; this city was in fact abandoned tens of millions of years ago. Due to becoming a nightmarish dystopia, in which transorganic research caused red citizens to mutate in all sorts of undesirable ways and even completely lose their minds and themselves; causing the city to fall in total violence and chaos. But thanks to their sacrifice, we can enjoy perfected transorganism today"

Rafaél: "So that's where the city's charm comes from; I've always had a soft spot for creepy places haunted by death. Hey luv; could you kill a bunch of MBA avians and wolves for me?" –winks playfully at her-

Karoll: "Oh, I don't know..." –looks down shyly while burring her toes in the sand as a tender gesture-

Rafaél: "Don't be mean, honey; help us defend the city so we can get to play tonight" –grabs one of her ass-cheeks by daringly slapping it with wild delight-

Karoll: -giggles- "Alright, love"

Then they have a gay old time defending the city against the MBA and killing to their heart's contempt.

Rafaél: "Oh shit! We have to leave the city anyway; I forgot there was a peaceful Protisto community we can raid for Protisto recruits. And yeah, that means more regular sized buildings on this planet"

Rocket: "you're right, my lord; let's go get Protisto soldiers for our cause"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 28: Explosions, Drama, Suspense.**

The alarm goes off in General Beakins's base since they are being attacked.

"HOLY SHIT" –can be heard in middle of so much chaos-

People run everywhere while shit explodes.

Sergeant Derk Wolf gets armed and ready to fight the large scale magic attack. There's primarily a giant magic snake breaking havoc and going unchallenged, but there are also small magic monkeys, larger ones, floating half corpses that move around quickly while casting spells from their hands, magic giant insects that are always flying towards their target (that's about the enemy variety here)

After a while of the base being progressively overwhelmed by the Magics and the survivors retrieving further and further into a defensive circle, Clock and Keychain show up, strangling the snake together and fighting off the remaining Magics.

General Beakins: "y..you saved us! I thought you would remain loyal to the kingdom"

Keychain: "We are loyal to Featherick, and he is with you now"

Beakins: "That Featherick is starting to really gain my trust" –looks at Derk with a smile-

Derk Wolf: "Great! How about you now let The Ship Down Taker gain your trust? I mean, he's a part of Clock and Keychain's team; he's their leader, in fact"

Beakins: "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what happened to your brother... if you knew who murdered him..." 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 29: Leaf Me Alone. Part 3**

STD: "okay, this is what happened"

/in his flashback/

Admiral Alpha Wolf: "we can't keep sending wolves down there... Can't we gas that tunnel or something?"

Howly Claws: "Yes, I'll get on that, sir!"

Then the ground starts shaking very violently as Admiral Alpha Wolf and his wolves are standing on Leaf Tower's garden; then, everyone's legs are wrapped in weed as it grows quickly over them.

Alpha: "UGH! I can't move. What the fuck is going on?" –struggles-

Howly: -shoots at the ground in an attempt to get herself free from the weed- "WHAT IS THIS?" –is suddenly sucked into the ground-

Alpha: "CORPORAL CLAWS! NOOO!" –he's then sucked into the ground as well to quickly suffocate while also being strangled by the weed-

Rafaél Chickenwings: -calmly walks out of Leaf Tower with his birds- "It looks like the area is cleared"

The Ship Down Taker: -walks behind them-

Rafaél: "Nice job, Ship Down Taker; would you now go make sure the princess is okay?"

STD: "as you wish, my lord" –jumps extremely high into the air and he's off-

(The Ship Down Taker's movement consists of physics bases gliding, running, along with his charged up kicks. It may take a bit to get used to and make the most out of it, but an effective use of momentum can break through any ship's surface or bring down any gigantic magic foe with a few hits)

He proceeds to attack the Avian Rebel fleet, moving from one ship to another while picking them off at his phase; until he manages to take down its flag ship, which lands him on a desert located on Schlapente's southern hemisphere.

STD: "Damn it! How am I gonna know where the princess is.. Why didn't I ask Chickenwings to give me a radio transmitter? Oh hey! There's the Mother Goose Stapler Ship!" –runs towards it and get aboard-

/Some minutes Later/

Hahner: "Oh! Du meine... thank the gods, you're here! Our Princess is in incredible danger; she's far deep in Spiral Bunker, and being chased by E-dubbbz. Hurry! Get in the Bunker and find them"

/Some more minutes later/

STD: "E-dubbbz! Leave princess Nuggette alone" –yells at him from a far-

E-dubbbz: -turns around and laughs- "Oh! Don't worry, pal; I won't be bothering her anymore"

STD: -walks carefully towards him- "Well... thank you. I need to make sure she's save... have you seen her?"

E-dubbbz: "Yes, she's right there!" –points at a pile of feathers and blood in a fancy dress next to a dead human-

STD: "Oh no... what happened to her?"

E-dubbbz: "Pochola Bier made her pay for her war crimes. And now... I'm gonna make YOU pay"

(And then they fight [Leafy Wins though {ending with E-dubbbz's ripped apart body}])

/end of the flashback/

Mary Sue: "and... why did you gave me an MBA uniform? Why do you want me to be on their side? Aren't you still their enemy?"

STD: "We need to be all united against the White Bird. Besides, the kingdom wasn't exactly very nice to me; they would put me in hyper sleep whenever they didn't need me"

Mary: "aww. My poor baby"

STD: "Now I'm gonna go and end this war! Stay here, mommy!"

Mary: "Sure, son... I won't move at all" –smiles while crossing her fingers behind her back-


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 30: Love Birds.**

Jet Hawkinson: -slides his wing down Featherick's head feathers in a gentle stroke while holding him warmly close as they are leaning on the wall- "you're really beautiful, aren't you? I mean... you were a prince after all, and you're still one to me" –giggles blushing- "and that scar Pochola gave you... it just looks so sexy on you, rawr!"

Featherick: "So... were you just bullying me at first because you liked me?" –wraps him with his wings over the shoulders while looking deeply into his eyes as he's waiting for the answer-

Jet: "well, duh; I know the real reason you delayed your coronation... you always were the gayest bird in the Schlapente system" –licks his beak-

Featherick: -blushes even brighter- "yeah, you got me"

Jet: -gets a phone call- "oh! Hold on, handsome" –gets off the wall and takes the call-

Beakins: "It is time, lieutenant Hawkinson"

Jet: "Understood, my general" –saves his phone back in his pocket- "Hey love, go for your gunner and get on your Razor Chopper; I'll order everyone to do the same"

then everyone's called to formation by Jet

Jet: "The Nail Clippers have been sharing a lot of their intelligence with us; which means we have a battle plan against the Magics, so GET TO THE CHOPPERS!"

They do just that and go to a place where they can fly underground, working as an entrance to a huge cave complex that makes up a substantial portion of the planet. Once there, they engage in combat with all sorts of magic beings; mostly flying ones that just charge at them (dude, imagine this; for years, we've had seen fighting between people with guns and enemies that just charge at them {like a zombie scenario} but imagine that shit with choppers. We haven't had that)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 31: Protisto Village Part1**

Rocket Birb: "Gee, it sure is boring around here" –says while walking through the empty streets-

Karoll Vizuet: "Yeah; I don't see any Protisto aliens"

Rafaél Chickenwings: "Why aren't they here? This feels emptier than Blushingrad" –sighs in disappointment-

Karoll: "Hey, look! It's Sargent Wolf! I know him" –points at him-

Derk Wolf: -hides quickly-

Karoll: -chuckles- "did you see the look on his face? He didn't know what to think of me being on your side, honey"

Rafaél: "Alright! Everyone, break formation and seek cover; we're stopping our advance. Keep your eyes peeled and fire at will" –pulls out his rifle and hugs a nearby wall-

Rocket: "Yes, my lord; on the watch for any movement" –aiming his rocket launcher at all available angles-

Karoll: "ENEMY AVIANS SPOTTED!"

Rafaél: -while in combat says- "Hey Rocket" –smirks- "have you had a close look at their uniforms? Do you see who they are?"

Rocket: "The Mildly Annoyed birds, my lord"

Rafaél: "That's right! This is an epic moment in history; it's The Mildly Annoyed Birds, versus the Avian Royal Guard. I always dreamed about this"

Karoll Vizuet really has to bring her A game here and have her shit together because these birds aren't fucking around; they are a specialized Elite team with deadly tactics.

Rafaél: "ugh! This heavy wolf keeps suppressing us with his, uh... heavy fire. Rocket Birb, see if you can personally take him out" –orders while in cover-

Rocket Birb: "Yes, my lord" –says in a deep dramatic voice to epically close the chapter- 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 32: Protisto Village Part2**

Now we're in Derk's perspective of the battle, killing/sparing enemy humans and avian members of the royal guard left and right in an intense display of deadly skill or whatever. And then... a heavily armored silhouette casts an intimidating shadow by standing before that system's star light.

Rocket Birb is Derk Wolf's boss fight; he rocket jumps everywhere and Derk has to be really good at avoiding his rockets. Rocket Birb takes a lot of damage/zapping before dying/being stunned (in case Rocket Birb loses the fight by being stunned, he will be killed by a Mildly Annoyed Bird that says: "Good job Sargent Wolf")


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 33: All Out** **Clusterfuck** **.**

Leafy runs, jumps and glides across Ruborsia's underground giant caves and without a speck of hesitation, he engages decisively in savage combat against the other magic beings he finds there; determined to break their physical forms. This goes on for a while and he doesn't slow down in the slaughtering even for a moment, in a concerning display of true enragement. But soon he would start being overwhelmed by the cheer amount of magic beings the White Bird keeps sending after him; this however, wouldn't be his undoing just yet, because the MBA enters the scene guns blazing.

General Beakins: -climbs off a drop ship and walks up to the ship down taker while removing his gloves-

STD: "w..why didn't you attack me?"

Beakins: "You'll be fine as long as you tell us where the kingdom kept and contained their neutralized magic particles"

STD: -bows- "That information is yours and right now, I pledge my loyalty to you and your new and free government"

Beakins: "ummm... let's not gloss over the fact that you owe this opportunity to one of my best warriors; if it wasn't for him convincing me of giving you a chance, you'd be dead right now. Hold on, let me call him here. SARGENT WOLF! What the hell are you still doing in that ship? Come here! ..for fuck's sake"

Derk Wolf: -walks up to them, looking down the whole time and refusing to make eye contact-

Beakins: "This young fur ball right here convinced me of letting you in our team despite our differences ...and despite unpleasant past events between our factions"

Derk: "yeah... just don't ask me to shake his hand... well, foot" –turns around and leaves without having made any eye contact at all- 


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 34: Love Race.**

General Beakins: "And that's why Pochola Bier has so much power over this organization"

Derk Wolf: "I get it, sir; but why is she your girlfriend instead of your wife or something? I mean... you two have children together and have been dating for many years"

Beakins: "well... she's very progressive and thinks marriage is oppressive to females. She'd kill me if I dare call her anything more than my girlfriend"

/Meanwhile, somewhere else in the cave/

Jet Hawkinson: "Hey love! Look at that!"

Featherick: -cuddling up to him- "what?"

Jet: "all those giant metal bars diagonally placed along that tunnel for as far as my eyes can see"

Featherick: "What about them?"

Jet: -giggles while holding him closely as they lay in their camping tent- "Come on! There's no way you aren't thinking what I'm thinking"

Featherick: "You lost me completely"

Jet: "let's race! You and me through that tunnel"

Featherick: "..d..do you mean with the razor choppers?"

Jet: "How else, silly?" –bumps his beak-

Featherick: "that's stupidly dangerous... but okay" –smiles-

And then they race through that (it doesn't matter who wins, except for an achievement or something) They stop by the sight of something BIG.

Featherick: "I..is that?"

Jet: "it must be..." –hovering steadily in their choppers-

Featherick: "...The white bird... he's staring at us"

Jet: "Yeah... he doesn't stand a chance... everyone's here to destroy him; the nail clippers, Clock, Keychain, The Ship Down Taker, us..."

Featherick: -unable to take his eyes off the white bird- "y..yeah. You're right, love"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 35: The Music Number.**

Rafaél Chickenwings: "We've suffered... so many losses. We've been reduced to shit!" –walks anxiously side to side on the snow- "How are we gonna continue fighting?"

Karoll Vizuet: "Hey love! Relax; you've already started from a low point; all you have to do now is to start from an even lower point, you can totally do this"

Rafaél: "..and we had to retreat so far, now we're here... where it all started" –looks up at an ominous structure which silhouette is barely visible through the thick snowing- "where some nosy humans were the first ones to find the nail clippers and their giant fuck you lasers"

Karoll: "Baby, it's too cold out here; come lay with me by the fire"

Rafaél: -sighs- Alright! –does just that-

Karoll: -cuddles him- "heh... one time I said I wasn't into chicks but I just didn't know creatures like you could exist. Hey bby, why do you guys say your animal ancestors were earthlings?"

Rafaél: "because it's true! We evolved from a creature the humans called... velociraptor"

Karoll: "wait a minute, honey! Are you telling me... this whole thing, has the entire time been... a dinosaur laser fight?"

Rafaél: "well, I mean; if you want to call it that"

Karoll: -suddenly jumps up standing and breaks into song while starting to dance- "it was a futuristic prehistoric throw down, but it was quiet because in space there is no sound! Yeah, did we mention this took place in space? We did, so shut your face! Also, there were robots and wolves!"

Rafaél: -thinking to himself- "what... the ...fuck?"

Karoll: "Oh yeah! Hell yeah! It's an old school dinosaur laser fight, in space, with wolves! It's just a mother fucking dinosaur laser fiiiiiiight!" –dancing and singing loudly-

Rafaél: -suddenly decides to join her and starts singing the next verse- "and then a bunch of fucking aliens from Ruborsia, got batshit and starting invading other planets; the dinos, wolves and leafy saw they came in hostility; so leafy killed them with magic. HOLY SHIT!"

Both: -start singing and dancing together- "and then they had a giant, laser party. HOLY SHIT! Laser party! HOLY SHIT! Laser Party! Laser Party! ...FUCK!"

Karoll: -lets herself clumsily fall leaning onto Rafaél in the middle of uncontrollable laughter-

Rafaél: -holds her lovingly while laughing with her-

Karoll: -stops laughing all of a sudden with her ears raised in an alerted gesture- "there's gun fire!"

Rafaél: -puts on his helmet and pulls out his rifle-

Karoll: -gets fully geared as well and both proceed to investigate the noises-

They hear screams, battle cries and orders from the rest of the royal guard as all of them quickly fall to their enemy.

Rafaél: "Fuck! Who's slaughtering us so fast an efficiently?" –is barely done saying that when a clean headshot sends him dead on the ground pushed by the projectile's momentum-

Karoll: "NOOOOO! I'm gonna fucking get you for this!" –starts firing her weapon without compensating for recoil and without quite knowing where the enemy is until she's shot and falls to the ground as well next to Rafaél's dead body-

Mary Sue: -walks calmly up to them- "it was me... just good old me taking on the whole Royal guard.. the elite... the best of the best. Anyway, I'm sorry it had to end like this, Karoll" –turns around and walks off-

Karoll: -shakily grabs Rafaél's wing and holds it until she dies from the wounds-

Then Lamarr the T-rex comes and licks some of the blood from the bodies laying on the snow.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 36 SEASON FINALE: Ultimate Showdown, Ultimate Destiny.**

Jet Hawkinson: "LEEEET'S DO IT!" –raises his fist in his cockpit as all the ships under his command follow him to perform a bombing run on enemy magic formations-

then all hell breaks loose, with swarms of Razor ships and nail clippers working together to take out as many Magics as fast as possible; and in the middle of all of it, the Ship Downtaker fights his way through the chaos in order to reach the remaining orb keeper; the White Bird. Oh! And Derk Wolf helps too, I guess.

Eventually, the White Bird is weakened and can't keep regenerating magic to spawn helpers anymore. Which leads him opened to a final blow by Featherick and the Ship Downtaker; it was like something had been subtly neutralizing his magic all along.

White Bird: -takes both Featherick's ship and the Ship Downtaker under his tight grasp as his physical form disintegrates, causing them to die along with him-

Mary Sue: -watching from a long distance- "you son of a bitch... you killed my little one" –aims her sniper rifle and fires a perfect shot to the hovering orb and watches as it explodes-

All the magic from the White Bird starts turning pink and different pink magic twisters concentrate, presumably to create new Magic life forms; but the process is abruptly interrupted by specialized tanks sucking all the magic into their tesla-looking antennas.

Slightly Bigger Nail Clipper: "ammm.. Excuse me, general. What is going on right now?"

General Beakins: "All this magic is being neutralized.. the universe won't have to suffer through such mayhem again"

SBNC: "let... it... form! This wasn't part of our deal... all we ever fought for was this... AND YOU AREN'T TAKING IT AWAY FROM US!"

Beakins: "That's nonsense! I'm ending magic life forms for good; you'll just have to deal with it"

SBNC: -shoots Beakins dead as all nail clippers quickly turn against the MBA-

As war beaks between the nail clippers and the MBA before Mary Sue's eyes; everything goes white for her and she's taken to talk with Jesus once again.

Jesus: "Time, Mary Sue. Is it really that time again? LAWLZ jk, let's take you there already; let us go to the battle of Lindia"

(the pacifist ending is DLC. See you next year, fuckers!)


End file.
